Starship Enterprise (Orville Universe)
, Alpha Quadrant }} 'Starship Enterprise '''is an Orville fan series created by: Dragonboy546, taking place in the 25th century onboard following the adventures of Captain Marcia Taylor. And the crew of the a are defending the Planetary Union from the invading Kaylon faction from the outer edge of Union space. Plot In 2421 a few months after the Battle of Earth the Planetary Union is recovering from the brutal battle, as well as constructing more ''Leviathan-class heavy cruiser ships to combat the evil Kaylon. The first one constructed is the USS Enterprise (LCV-656) under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. Main Characters Recurring Characters Episodes Season One From the ashes of the Battle of Earth, the Planetary Union has been recovering slowly and preparing for the upcoming war with the Kaylon, the constructed a new Union Heavy Cruiser named USS Enterprise (LCV-1701) placed under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor who's crew is getting to know each other and get to see what they can do to prepare for the upcoming war. *1x01: Launch-In the weeks after the Battle of Earth against the Kaylon invasion fleet the Planetary Union is rebuilding their fleets, and upgrading their weapons and deflectors to combat the evil Kaylons. They launch their new Heavy Cruiser the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. *1x02: Timeless-While heading towards a interstellar nebula the Enterprise encountered a temporal rift that pulls the Enterprise into it and transports the ship and crew into the year 2267, and they came across the crew encounters the crew of the USS Excalibur under the command of Captain Lance Ramirez. Can the two Captains work together or will the Enterprise be trapped forever? *1x03: Quarantine-After responding to a distress call from a Union science vessel Commander Branson was infected with the radiation and is in need of medical attention, when Doctor Carlson figures out that both human blood and Krill blood are the same he orders Captain Taylor to set course for Krill space and to contact the one Krill that has been undercover in the Union Teleya Captain Taylor is torn between her duty as a Starship Captain and her friendship with Commander Branson! *1x04: Under the Radar-After the battle with a Kaylon Sphere the Enterprise is escorting a medical convoy through the Witchhead Nebula, while escorting the convoy they encounter a fleet of thirty Kaylon Spheres blocking their way can the crew get the convoy to their destnation or will the colonist die! *1x05: Damage Control-Cadet Tina Branson is visiting her father onboard the Enterprise for summer vacation from Union Point, the Enterprise answers a distress call from a civilian transport vessel under attack by a Kaylon Sphere. After the crew fought it off they take the wounded onboard till the three survivors take Captain Taylor and Tina hostage and one of them is a former Union Officer who was refused command of the Enterprise and demands that Commander Branson takes them to the Krill homeworld so they can destroy the Krill once and for all and end the threat of them attacking after the war with the Kaylon is over can the crew retake the Triage section or will they have no choice but to destroy an ally who saved them from Earth! *1x06: Silentium Est Aurem-The Enterprise is approaching Outpost 23 for much needed repairs and to drop off wounded officers, while at the Outpost John Branson runs into his former friend and crewmate onboard the Olympia Kyle Clarkson who is drinking in a bar and getting into fights meanwhile a Kaylon taskforce is threating the Outpost! *1x07: Invasion of Sector 345-When the Kaylon attack a Union Outpost and wiped out the entire population Union Central has ordered the USS Enterprise to meet up with a large battlegroup of Union-Krill-Moclan vessels, their mission is to defend the sector from the Lucian Alliance and make sure that the system doesn't fall to them. *1x08: The War Prayer-While meditating a peace talk a racist group is terrorizing aliens throughout the Union, and the Moclan, Xelayan Governments are threating to leave the Union if the Kaylons aren't pushed back from their sectors. And the people who are attacking them are brought to justice meanwhile onboard the Enterprise Captain Taylor is thinking about what to do. *1x09: Rescue Mission-After mediating a dispute Captain Brianna Branson of the USS Interceptor is severely injured by an explosion onboard her shuttle, meanwhile the Enterprise is ordered to the Krill border instead of the rescue efforts that is getting ready to head to the nebula to search for Captain Branson and her missing shuttle but Commander Branson wants to go and search for his missing sister can they find her or will it be too late. *1x10: Tomorrow and the Stars-During a Kaylon attack Commander Branson, Lieutenant Mason, and Ensign Carlson is transported to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, just before the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor and Commander Branson falls in love with a woman living there but then they have less then a second to get back to their time can they get back or will they be trapped there forever! *1x11: "Deadlock"-While searching for a missing starship, the Enterprise is recalled to a Union Outpost to engage in a strange war game *1x12: Ambush-After an assault on a Union Outpost Captain Taylor is running from a squad of Kaylon soldiers who are there to wipe out the people on the station, can the crew of the Enterprise find their Captain before she's killed along with the rest of the people that are hiding from the Kaylon. *1x13: Dictum Factum Part One-While on a routine patrol the Enterprise is recalled to Earth after receiving news about that Kyle Clarkson's trial is being restarted, while Kyle is getting his trial restarted an Admiral is murdered and Kyle is blamed for it will be up to the crew to figure out what happened and if it he did it. Season Two *2x01: "Dictum Factum Part Two"-After the murder of an Admiral Kyle is sitting in the brig awaiting a trial for murder, and its up to the crew of the Enterprise to prove his innocence's. *2x02: "Upgrade"-The USS Enterprise is under going refit, but while the crew is off the ship Kyle is getting use to being apart of the Enterprise crew. *2x03: "Takedown"- *2x04: "Heaven Born Captains"- *2x05: "Giving Up The Dead"- *2x06: "Birds"- *2x07: "Hidden Agendas"- *2x08: "Heart of Glass"- *2x09: "Shadow Line"- *2x10: "Rules of Engagement"- *2x11: "A Brilliant Career"- *2x12: "Friends Close, Enemies Closer"- *2x13: "Soldiers of Fortune"- Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Trivia Notes Background information Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress